


Jackscape

by RoczaDeb



Category: Farscape, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoczaDeb/pseuds/RoczaDeb
Summary: General Jack is feeling a bit left out of all the action, so the universe conspires to send him on his own adventure that leads to a new understanding of the Milky Way galaxy. Farscape Crossover.
Relationships: John Crichton/Aeryn Sun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I’ve been watching a lot of Farscape lately and I found one too many parallels in the universes. This is my ‘what-if’ story that ties the Farscape Universe to the Stargate Universe and maybe explains why the Sebacians are a bit too paranoid about ‘alien contamination.’   
> Farscape Crew: Commander John Robert Crichton, Jr, Officer Aeryn Sun, Ka D’Argo, Dominar Rygel XVI, Chiana, Pa’u Zotoh Zhaan  
> 2/4/2021 – Minor edits. No story changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is vacationing at his cabin missing his favorite team

Chapter 1 – The Cabin

Major General Jack O’Neill was feeling a wee bit sorry for himself. SG-1 had called to cancel their planned week-long vacation at the cabin. Yeah, they had to sooth the ruffled feathers of the Timbuktu tribe on planet Whatever. He got that. He really did. Daniel was indispensable. Carter was invaluable. Teal’c and Mitchell were needed to guard their backs. Vala… well, she was useful when they needed to break out of the local lockup. And Jack… was left behind once again.

But knowing how important they were to ‘The Program’ didn’t resolve Jack’s disappointment. He had really been looking forward to seeing them again. He had been stuck in DC for too long and he needed their special brand of reality to help him relax.

Instead, Jack had the company of mosquitoes. Not that they were bad company, when they weren’t trying to bleed him dry. But they didn’t really contribute to the conversation like his old teammates did. No, nothing quite got the old blood flowing like getting Daniel all riled up. Although, baiting Mitchell was almost as much fun.

No, the cabin just wasn’t the same without them. It was too quiet, too peaceful. And while Jack liked his solitude, he needed his friends more. He could be miserable and alone in DC. He came up here to spend time with his friends, where they could enjoy this quiet piece of heaven on Earth.

Of course, knowing that Jack’s friends were even now enjoying an adventure on planet Whatever battling the fierce yet easily defeated Timbuktu tribe at their own game… well, that just made Jack feel left out, old, and even more alone. Because two things were completely foreign to the DC landscape, polite conversation and a real adventure. Man, could he use a bit of adventure about now, what with the budget review coming up next week and all.

Yup, life sucks for one Major General Jack O’Neill. Even fishing had lost its appeal.

Jack sighed one last time before reeling in his line and packing away his fishing gear. Might as well pack it in before the mosquitoes decided he made a mighty fine feast. With his gear carefully packed away, he went back to the dock for the chair and the cooler.

Jack took one deep breath as he watched the sky fade into twilight. Then he turned and headed back to the cabin. Maybe a nice cozy fire and good book would distract him from his melancholy thoughts. He was two steps from the porch when he was enveloped in the blinding blue light of zat fire. He fought the pain of the blast long enough to make out the smiling face of Aris Boch before falling unconscious.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	2. The Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up in the cargo hold.

Chapter 2 – The Hold

“Ow,” Jack stated to the air as he regained consciousness.

“Oh good, you’re back with us, Colonel,” Jack heard the vaguely familiar voice float to him.

Jack opened his eyes to see Aris Boch on the other side of the Tel’tek hold, casually leaning on some cargo boxes. The pins and needles feeling from the zat blast was starting to fade. “Yeah, what do you want?” Jack groused.

Boch grinned, “Oh, I already got what I want. I just have to go collect the cash.”

Jack sighed. “Me,” he stated flatly.

“Yup,” Boch replied.

“Are there any goa’uld left to collect from?” Jack asked.

Boch chuckled, “Not goa’uld this time.”

Jack sat up and banged on the force field that surrounded the cot. “Well, you can’t be working for those Ori nuts. Who is it this time?” he asked as he tested the field perimeter.

Boch shook his head at Jack’s antics, “The Andari. They found some stuff and can’t make it work. I convinced them that I knew someone who could. You see that little box next to you. Pick it up.”

Jack looked over at a small box next to the cot. It was vaguely cube shaped and about two inches large. Suspicious, he glanced at Boch, “Why?”

“Because they want someone to work their fancy toys. I hear you can do that,” Boch replied.

“Not to burst your bubble, but fancy toys are not my thing. Carter usually makes fancy toys work, not me,” Jack replied smugly.

Aris Boch laughed, “Not this time. Even she couldn’t make that box work.”

“But I can?” Jack asked with skepticism.

“Yup. Just pick up that box and I can prove it,” Boch stated.

“Fine.” Once he picked it up, it turned on. It projected a bunch of colored lights around the cube and played odd music. Weird, but harmless. He put it back down and it turned off.

“See,” Boch smirked at him. “That wasn’t so hard.”

Jack finally got a clue. Crap. They wanted the Ancient Gene. “Let me guess, that was your proof of concept, right?” he asked Boch.

“You got it,” Boch replied casually.

“Great. Just, my luck,” Jack said to himself.

“Anyway, it will take us a few weeks to fly there from here. Earth is way the hell out of the way. No Chappa’ai. I’ll drop the field when I close the door to the flight deck. Food is in those boxes. Water through that door. If I have to stun you every time I open the door, I will. Questions?” Boch said as he stood up and walked to the flight deck.

“I’m sure I’ll think of some on the way,” Jack replied dryly.

“I’m sure you will,” Boch replied. With that Aris Boch spun around and closed the door. With the door closed, the force field around Jack snapped off. A short time later he felt the ship jump to hyperspace.

“Just great,” Jack said to the air.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jack spent the first few days trying to get out of the force field or not be in the field when Boch came back into the hold. He failed many, many times. Sick of being stunned unconscious, he decided to try to gather intel on the Andari instead.

“So, Boch, how did the Andari come across all the Ancient tech?” Jack asked. “I assume it wasn’t just scattered about.”

Bock had just left the bathroom and was sitting down to eat. “No, they dug up a huge complex filled with tech they couldn’t figure out or activate. It wasn’t until Shekmet tried escaping from Anubis’ purge that they found out what kind of tech they had. Shekmet recognized it as Ancient. When they denied her asylum, she told them that only the Tau’ri could activate the tech and laughed at them. Of course, they had never heard of the Tau’ri.”

“When was this?” Jack frowned at him.

Boch chuckled, “Shortly after you destroyed Anubis’ fleet around Earth. Nice job, by the way.” He took a few more bites of his meal.

“How did you know that was me?” Jack asked.

“I didn’t,” Boch replied. “I captured one of Ba’al’s Jaffa about six months later and he knew.”

Jack thought about it and considered Boch again, “That was a long time ago. Why come after me now?”

Boch took a few more bites and then tossed the empty container in the trash. “I only met the Andari a few weeks ago and they had never heard of where the Tau’ri were. In fact, I was the first person who knew what a Tau’ri was. Hell, they had never even heard of humans.”

“That is kinda weird. They know the goa’uld but not humans?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, but it gets weird at the edge of the Forbidden Zone,” Boch continued. “I usually have to be careful with who I interact with and how I interact with them.”

“Forbidden Zone?” Jack asked.

“No really relevant,” Boch commented off-hand.

“How can it not be relevant? We are going there, right?” Jack asked.

Boch chuckled, “The Andari planet we are going to is in Known Space right at the edge of the Forbidden Zone. But, Earth is in the Uncharted Territories. So, technically, we have to go through the Forbidden Zone to get to the Andari planet.” Boch grinned. “Realistically, the labels don’t mean squat. Space is space. I could care less what someone in the Sebacian Empire has decided to label that part of space.”

“What is the Sebacian Empire?” Jack was confused.

Boch smiled, “A powerful group of isolationists that control a big part of the center of the galaxy, namely, the Sebacians.”

Jack frowned, “The Sebacians? Who are they? What do they look like if they aren’t human?”

Boch grinned wider, “Well, I’m one of them. So, my people, technically.”

“Technically? I thought the goa’uld wiped out our people,” Jack said.

Boch frowned, “They did. On one planet. My planet. But the Sebacians have many planets. An Empire. Isolationists, and they are assholes.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at Boch, as Boch got up to leave back for the cockpit, “But they are your people.”

“We share a race. That’s it. Now they want to kill me because I have become ‘contaminated’ by other races. Screw that.” Boch left the cargo area and closed the door. The force field popped off, leaving Jack to think about what he had learned.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	3. The Andari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aris Boch delivers Jack to the Andari

Chapter 3 – The Andari

After the ship landed, it was some time before Aris Boch came back to the cargo hold for Jack. When the door finally opened, Boch was ready for him gun up. Jack didn’t bother to try and jump him yet again. Jack figured it would be easier to escape from the Andari.

Aris Boch led Jack out of the ship to the front and into a small circle on the ground. Once inside, a force field popped into place and Jack sighed while he waited. Being sold sucked. At that point Aris Boch but his pistol back in its holster on his hip.

“Porter,” Boch called out to one of the aliens on the dock. “Go get the Dock Manager.”

“ _Of Course, Sir_ ” the handler stated quickly.

“It shouldn’t be long now,” Boch said easily.

“Great,” Jack commented, sarcastically. “You know, I just love hanging out like this.”

Boch chuckled, “The Andari aren’t so bad. They need you alive to do your thing. It’s a good gig.”

“I had a good ‘gig’ as you put it. Kicking alien ass has been the highlight of my life. We pretty much got rid of the goa’uld. You’re welcome, by the way,” Jack stated with venom.

“Oh, thank you. I’m sure I just forgot that you took out my main source of income,” Boch said with a chuckle.

“Bull shit, you hated them,” Jack said.

“Yes, I did,” Boch stated. “But I still need to live. Hence, the Andari.”

“Joy,” Jack said quietly.

Soon another Andari walked up to Boch. “ _Good afternoon, you asked for me?_ ”

“Yes, please inform the Magistrate that I have brought the Tau’ri Human that he needs to activate his technology,” Boch said calmly.

“ _At once_ ,” the Andari Dock Manager said and turned to a hand device. “ _Connect me to the Magistrate, immediately_.” After a short pause, “ _Magistrate, the Bounty Hunter has returned with the Tau’ri human you requested. We are at the Docks now….Of course, we will await your arrival_.” The Andari Dock Manager turned to Aris Boch, “ _The Magistrate will be with us shortly_.”

“Excellent,” Boch replied.

Jack looked confused, “You actually understood all that?”

“Of course. Didn’t you?” Boch said.

“Um…no. I speak a lot of languages, but not Andari,” Jack stated calmly.

Boch frowned. “But you have been to many worlds where they don’t speak any Tau’ri languages,” he stated.

“True,” Jack agreed. “Daniel called it the ‘Gate Effect’. Something to do with going through a Stargate with a DHD attached. You said the Andari don’t have a gate. So, no Gate Effect.”

“Well, that means you will have to get translation nanites,” Boch stated.

“No,” Jack stated. “Not doing any nanites. Bad experiences all around with nanites.”

Boch chuckled, “I don’t think they are going to give you a choice. They understand you, but you don’t understand them.”

“You know,” Jack said looking at Boch. “There are times I am absolutely sure you get a perverse pleasure out of this crap. If for no other reason than to see us suffer.”

“You or them?” Boch asked with a grin.

“Both really,” Jack said with a shake of his head.

A large hover car pulled up to the tel’tak with several Andari on board. Two Andari disembarked and stood before Aris Boch. The one that was more well dressed, Jack assumed was the Magistrate. “ _What have you brought us, Bounty Hunter_?”

Boch motioned to Jack, “This is the Tau’ri Human I told you about. He can activate your devices.”

“ _How do we know this_?” the Andari Magistrate asked.

Boch pulled out the cube he had used with Jack earlier. “With this.” He handed the cube to the second Andari.

The second Andari examined the cube closely. “ _It appears to bear the same marks as the other technology that we have._ ”

“ _Very well_ ,” said the Magistrate, “ _Proceed_.”

Boch took the cube back from the second Andari and then unholstered his pistol. “Heads up,” he said to Jack as he popped off the force field and tossed the cube.

Jack didn’t have time to react to the drop of the field before the cube almost hit him. He caught it right as the field popped back into place.

Almost at the same time, the cube activated and stared to dance lights and sounds. Jack sighed and then began to toss the cube back and forth. The cube would stop in the air and start again once he caught it again. The overall effect was annoying the Andari. Jack found a little pleasure in that.

“ _Very well_ ,” the Magistrate said. “ _You have earned your fee_.” The Magistrate turned to the Andari on the hovercraft and they unloaded several boxes for Aris Boch to inspect.

“One last thing,” Boch added before the Magistrate turned to leave. “Apparently, he will need translation nanites. He doesn’t seem to understand the Andari language.”

“ _How odd_ ,” the Magistrate said. “ _I was under the impression that he was talking to you_.”

“He was. Apparently, he understands me, but not the Andari. The translation type he has received didn’t have Andari,” Boch said simply. “I would also recommend stunning him until you get the translation nanites in place. He can be a real pain in the mitka.”

“Yeah, and I’m on vacation, Boch. This is not how I planned on spending it,” Jack said with force.

Boch smiled at Jack, “We might have a bit of history.”

“Might? Might?” Jack asked. “I’ll show you who’s a pain in the mitka.”

“ _I see your point, Bounty Hunter_ ,” the Magistrate said. “ _If you please, we will take him unconscious._ ”

“Unconscious, it is,” Boch said then shot Jack with his pistol. Jack dropped to the ground inside the force field. Boch dropped the field and let the Andari take away their prize.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	4. Moya’s Shuttle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Crichton and Ka D'Argo witness the transaction on the docks.

Chapter 4 – Moya’s Shuttle

John Crichton and Ka D’Argo were loading crated supplies onto Moya’s shuttle. It was hard work, but it was relatively safe here in the Andari Port. The Andari did enough trade with the people in the Forbidden Zone that they tended to look the other way when they needed to. Just to be safe, Crichton was staying near the shuttle and staying out of sight from any of the officials.

Aeryn Sun was in the market trading for supplies and had them delivered to their Docking Port. D’Argo would any talking to the local porters or other dock officials, leaving most of the heavy lifting for Crichton.

Taking a break from carrying crates, Crichton sat back and watched as a gold triangle shaped ship settled into the Docking Port next to them. It was a gaudy looking thing. Not ugly exactly, but not the best-looking ship out there. Oddly proportioned.

“Hey, D’Argo, where is that ship from?” Crichton asked. He was only familiar with a few body shapes of the space craft around. D’Argo was much more knowledgeable.

D’Argo took a moment to examine the ship then shook his head, “I do not know. Perhaps we will know better when we see its pilot.”

“Perhaps,” Crichton responded without enthusiasm. He had just about taken a sip of water when D’Argo pushed him to the ground behind a crate.

“Sebacian,” D’Argo hissed, causing Crichton to freeze in his sudden hiding place. D’Argo continued to slowly carry cargo crates to the shuttle while keeping an eye on the pilot. “What is he doing?...Putting up a restraining field in the cargo area?”

D’Argo’s running commentary let Crichton know that the Sebacian had disappeared back into his ship. Crichton was almost ready to run for cover of the shuttle when he reappeared with a second Sebacian at gun point. That one he put in the restraining field before holstering his sidearm.

“Porter” the Sebacian called out, “Go get the Dock Manager.”

“Of course, Sir,” the porter replied quickly before running off.

“Looks like we wait,” Crichton whispered to D’Argo as he slowly wandered by. Crichton peeked out of his hiding place and he could see that the two Sebacians were talked to each other. Occasionally, the first one would chuckle.

Then the Dock Manager walked up, “Good afternoon, you asked for me?”

The first Sebacian turned to him, “Yes, please inform the Magistrate that I have brought the Tau’ri Human that he needs to activate his technology.”

“At once,” the Dock Manager replied before activating his comm link and talking into it.

Crichton could only make out a few words at this distance. Bounty Hunter and Human being among them. His head was spinning. Human. Another human was really here. Maybe that’s why D’Argo doesn’t recognize the ship. Earth is in that sector of space that has no recognizable ships from here. Holy Crap! That guy knows how to get to Earth!

“D’Argo,” Crichton whispered. “When you get inside, have pilot track where that ship goes. It came from the same sector that Earth is in.”

D’Argo looked at him skeptically and picked up another box, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. The Dock Manager said that the other guy is a human. The Sebacian Bounty Hunter went to go get him for somebody,” Crichton pointed out.

“Alright, just stay hidden. No need to have you pop-up under the nose of a Sebacian Bounty Hunter,” D’Argo pointed out, unnecessarily.

Before long a large hovercraft pulled into the docking area next to the gold spaceship. The Magistrate and a high scientist disembarked from the vehicle. The immediately went to the first Sebacian, the Bounty Hunter, “What have you brought us, Bounty Hunter?”

Crichton listened carefully. “This is the Tau’ri Human I told you about. He can activate your devices.”

“How do we know this?” the Magistrate asked.

“With this,” the Bounty Hunter took out a small cube and handed it to the scientist.

“It appears to bear the same marks as the other technology that we have,” the scientist stated as he handed the cube back.

“Very well. Proceed,” the Magistrate indicated.

The Bounty Hunter unholstered his weapon then said, “Heads up,” before tossing the cube at the prisoner in the dentation field. The field popped off, the cube almost hit the prisoner before he caught it, then the field popped back on. Then the cube activated at lights and music started to dance around inside the dentation field.

“Very well, you have earned your fee,” the Magistrate gestured and several guards unloaded several boxes for the Bounty Hunter.

“One last thing…” the Bounty Hunter continued but Crichton was tuning him out. He had to figure out how to get on that transport.

D’Argo finally returned from the shuttle. Good, he had talked to Pilot. “D’Argo, get Aeryn and meet up with me after dark.” Crichton said. That was when the Sebacian shot the human in the dentation field. They fell silent as the Bounty Hunter took his boxes back to his ship and didn’t return. The human was picked up and carried to the hovercraft.

“I’m going to find out where they are taking him. Use the comm link to find me,” Crichton said than jumped up and stalked after the hovercraft until he could jump on board without being noticed.

“Damn humans are more trouble than they are worth,” D’Argo said to the air. He huffed, then hit the comm link, “Aeryn, I need you back at the shuttle.”

“On my way,” came Aeryn’s quick reply.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	5. Ancient Outpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is taken by the Andari to their technology

Chapter 5 – Ancient Outpost

Jack slowly regained consciousness. He really hated being stunned unconscious by Boch’s gun, but at least it doesn’t leave the pins-and-needles feeling that the zat did. He could feel the ground moving, so he assumed that he was still in the transport. Time seemed to crawl and he feigned still being unconscious.

The transport slowed to a stop. “ _Pass through_ ,” a faint voice could be heard, then the transport sped up again before turning and stopping again.

“ _Take him to the main hall_ ,” a commanding voice said above him.

“ _Yes, Sir_ ,” was the quick reply next to him. “ _Come on, time to wake up_.” Jack felt his side prodded by a boot.

He grimaced and slowly stood up. They had left his hands free. He didn’t plan on making any moves that took them away anytime soon. The guard motioned for him to hop out of the hover car.

Once outside, Jack had his first real sight at what exactly they wanted him to activate. He almost wanted to laugh out loud. It was an Ancient Outpost. Just like the one on Earth in Antarctica, just warmer. They had unburied most of the outpost and created a road that allowed them to enter straight into the chambers instead of going through stairs or rings. Surely, with their level of technology they could handle stairs?

The guard pushed Jack into the doorway and Jack started to feign fear at his surroundings. He really wasn’t afraid, but he was familiar enough with aliens that they had no clue how to read human emotions. Just like most humans couldn’t read aliens that weren’t human, even Teal’c.

“Please, I can’t go in there. It is cursed,” Jack said fearfully.

Jack was pushed again, “ _Hurry up_.” When they reached the chair room, the Magistrate was waiting with his little science guy.

The science guy held out a small jar with what suspiciously looked like Ma’chello’s little nanites. “ _Hold him_.”

The guard grabbed his arms while another grabbed his head. Crap, they were very like Ma’chello’s nanites. The science guy grabbed one of the nanites looking things and then approached Jack. Jack struggled, but couldn’t get any movement in his head. The nanite was placed in his ear. It oozed up his ear canal. He did a full body shake before the guards maneuvered his head to place the second nanite in his other ear. Then let go of him. That nanite also oozed up his ear canal. He did another full body shake and then just breathed.

It felt weird. He could feel the damn things in his head. “I don’t like shit in my head,” he said out loud. He shook his head again. “As if the damn snakes weren’t enough, now we got freaking leaches.”

The Andari around him looked at him cautiously, “Can you understand us now?”

Jack gave the scientist weird look, “What’s to understand? You take slaves to turn on cursed technology. You do know that the beings that made this stuff died of a plague over 10,000 years ago, right?” Jack waved around his hand at the Ancient technology around them. “Well, died or ascended. Whatever.”

The scientist who had asked him the question looked really excited, “You know about the beings who created this technology?”

“Of course,” Jack said off hand, like everyone should know. “Cursed. Everyone knows that. That’s why they died in a plague. No one will go near their stuff now. My people found some of their stuff by accident. I almost died of the plague myself. I got lucky. Sort of.” He didn’t want to elaborate the snake-in-the-head, dead-alive-dead-alive cycle he had go through. “Cursed. We should really, get the hell out of here while we still can.”

The Magistrate stepped forward, “There is no plague here. I am sure we would have seen sickness before now if there were.”

“I’m telling you, dollars to donuts, this place is cursed,” Jack said sagely.

“I think not,” the Magistrate replied. “Now, get in that chair.”

“No. You can’t. It will make me a slave to this place. Don’t ,” Jack allowed a bit of panic to edge into his voice. The guards grabbed his arms and dragged him over to the control chair. They picked him up and dropped him into the seat.

Once Jack was in the Control Chair, his hands held down onto the controls by the guards, he allowed his head to fall back to the headrest and he closed his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes. He was calm now, as if he were a different person. The guards let go of his arms. He slowly started working the controls on the chair bringing up the inventory of the Outpost. He started singing to himself to distract the Andari.

“Here come old flat top,

He come grooving up slowly,

He got joo joo eyeball,

He one holy roller,

He got hair down to his knee,

Got to be a joker he just do what you please.”

The Andari initially tried to focus on the screens and when they realized that they were in a new dialect that they could not read they tried to ask him questions. Only to be completely ignored.

“He wear no shoe shine,

He got toe jam football,

He got monkey finger,

He shoot Coca-Cola,

He say, I know you, you know me,

One thing I can tell you is you got to be free,

Come together right now, over me.”

At this point, the Andari were trying to listen to what Jack was saying, hoping that that would give them some clue as to what the screens were saying on them. While they could listen to the words, the words didn’t really make any sense.

He bag production,

He got walrus gumboot,

He got Ono sideboard,

He one spinal cracker,

He got feet down below his knees,

Hold you in his armchair, you can feel his disease,

Come together right now over me.”

Jack completed his inventory of the Outpost moved all the available memory to portable memory he could carry. Next, he started working on the more military targeting applications and making sure that no life signs were in any of the targeted areas.

He roller coaster,

He got early warning,

He got Muddy Water,

He one Mojo filter,

He say ‘One and one and one is three’,

Got to be good looking ‘cause he so hard to see,

Come together right now over me.”

As the last line rang out, Jack loosed the drones on the Ancient Outpost. The Andari had been caught completely unprepared. As the drones flew through the Outpost, they took out wall after wall, missing each of the guards and scientists as they fled. Once Jack was alone, he took his time to destroy the rest of the compound.

Finally done, Jack sat up in the chair, “Crap, that is always draining.” He wearily got up and ejected several of the computer boards and the memory crystals he loaded with data. He glanced around and picked up a discarded bag from one of his guards. He dumped out the contents and then filled it will the ancient computer chips and memory crystals. Finally, he moved over to the chair and ejected the ZPM. “Nice.” He wrapped up the ZPM and tucked it into the bag with the computer chips.

Important tasks done; he slipped the bag over his shoulder. Next, he moved over to where his guards had dropped their weapons. He shook his head in dismay. To treat a weapon like that. How sad. He examined the pistols for a few minutes and test fired at the console before he felt comfortable with the weapon. He tucked it and a spare in his belt and started to make his way out of the Ancient Outpost.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:  
> Soundtrack  
> -Come Together by The Beatles


	6. Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crichton, Aeryn, and D'Argo go to rescue the human

Chapter 6 – Rescue?

John Crichton had not been waiting at the compound perimeter for very long when he felt the arrival of D’Argo and Aeryn. He had spent that little amount of time examining the compound and it looked like it was really a big hole in the ground.

“Just what do you think you are doing, John?” Aeryn asked right off the bat.

Crichton hesitated for a moment, “He’s human. I have to try and get him out of there.” He looked at her with hope in his eyes. He cared a lot about her, but finding his people had been his stated goal from the start. She would understand how important this was to him.

“Oh, John,” Aeryn said. She sighed. She had known that getting home had always been his goal. Occasionally, John had been distracted from it, but he always returned to it. She loved him, but when he got like this, he could not be distracted easily. “Alright, what have you found out?” Aeryn asked.

“They found some ruins underground and have been digging them out. From what I can tell, it is a big pit,” Crichton stated while pointing out the entrance and exit the road made.

“Strategically, it is very defensible,” D’Argo stated as he examined the structure.

At that moment, the sky lite up as hundreds of lighted weapons poured out of the compound and then dove back into the compound causing destruction. All three of them stared in shock as the Andari workers, guards, and even the Magistrate fled the compound in terror. The weapons continued to destroy the compound until nothing but ruins remained. Finally, silence settled over the ruins.

“Crichton, I did not see your human,” D’Argo stated.

“Then he could still be down there. We should go look,” Crichton said. He slowly got up and cautiously started down towards the ruins of the compound. Aeryn and D’Argo followed behind him slowly.

Crichton and D’Argo entered the ruins of the compound door. They had gone about ten feet before they were stunned and dropped in place. Aeryn froze at the door as she saw her teammates stunned. She was surprised to see the very human they were here to rescue.

D’Argo was correct, he did look Sebacian. The human had hidden by the doorway against the wall when her friends had been stunned. Only because she had held back to guard them from the return of the Andari had she avoided a similar fate.

The human kicked away her pistol from her hand before twisting to avoid her reach. It was a very effective combat move. Perhaps, this was not a human after all. She may be unarmed, but she is far from defenseless. The Sebacians would not get her or John if she could prevent it.

Aeryn’s anger rose. How dare they attack their backs! How cowardly! She leapt at him snarling. He side-stepped and grabbed her arm before throwing her to the ground. Then she felt the pistol pressed to the back of her head. She froze.

“Where is the Stargate? The Chappa’ai? The Portal?” the human demanded.

“The what?” Aeryn asked. Perhaps this isn’t a Sebacian. He fights like one though.

“The Stargate? The big round metal thing?” the human insisted.

Crichton woke up from being stunned to the sight of the human they were here to rescue sitting on the back of Aeryn demanding the location of something called a Stargate. He almost panicked.

“Hey,” Crichton said, calling attention to himself. The pistol left Aeryn’s head to whip into his direction. “Easy. Easy, we actually came here to… um… rescue you.”

“Ha! Didn’t need rescuing, thanks for nothing,” the human slowly got up off of Aeryn’s back and eased to the wall.

Aeryn eyed him warily. “What is your name, rank, and unit?” Aeryn demanded.

“Well, I only have to give you my name, rank, and serial number under the Code of Conduct and only then if I am a Prisoner of War. Since I am not a POW, you can kiss my ass,” the human replied saucily.

Crichton gasped, “You’re American.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” the human replied with a glare.

Crichton turned to Aeryn and D’Argo, “He really is from Earth. From my home.”

“Seriously,” Aeryn said. John couldn’t fight like this one had.

“Yes,” Crichton replied earnestly. D’Argo just nodded.

“Alright, now that we have agreed I am human, can we go. I don’t want to be here when the Andari get back to the compound that I broke,” the human said with a clap and a gesture ushering them towards the door.

The made it out of the ruined compound and back into the city. “This is where we part ways,” the human said.

“But, you are from Earth,” Crichton said.

“Yes, and I will get back there. I just need a gate,” the human said.

Aeryn sighed, “Look, there is no ‘Stargate’ here or in Known space. I have not heard of one.”

“But, you are human,” Crichton said.

“And humans are a dime a dozen. I’ve been to hundreds of worlds where humans live, not on Earth,” the human replied.

Crichton just stared in wonder at him. “You have? There are?” Then shook his head, “We have a ship. Come with us. We have been looking for Earth for some time. I need get home again.”

The human seemed to consider it. “I am currently without a space ship.” Finally, he sighed, “If we are going to travel together, call me Jack.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	7. Moya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack settles in on the Moya and learns about the limits of his new ship.

Chapter 7 - Moya

After briefly introducing him to the crew they showed Jack quarters and left him with some old clothing. They figured that he needed time to adjust like Crichton did. But the rest of the crew of the Moya gathered in the dining hall and immediately began pestering Crichton about Jack.

“What’s he like?” Chiana asked coyly as she stalked around the kitchen area.

“Who cares,” Rygel answered. “The last thing we need is another stupid human on board. The last one has been nothing but trouble.” Rygel’s hover chair moved to take a prominent position in the room.

Aeryn smiled, “Oh, I don’t know, Dominar. John has come in pretty handy carrying boxes and such.”

“Hum, he is respectful, at least,” Rygel huffed.

“He is not like Crichton,” D’Argo contributed, before taking a bite of his meal.

“How do you mean?” Zhann asked almost shyly.

“He seems to know more about the galaxy than Crichton ever did,” D’Argo said after he cleared his mouth of food. “He wasn’t surprised by other races and language barriers. Got a bit weird with some ring thing though.”

“Yeah,” Aeryn continued. “He called it a Stargate. Kept asking us where it was.”

“Well, if Crichton is any indication, than all humans are insane,” Rygel concluded.

Jack picked that moment to speak up, having been watching the whole conversation from the doorway, “I couldn’t agree more, flying toad. So, the grub is somewhere around here?” Most of the crew startled and scattered. Jack casually walked over to the kitchen area and started to poke at the foods. “I hope it tastes like chicken,” he said a loud.

“I’ll have you know I am Dominar Rygel XVI, Emperor,” Rygel proudly proclaimed. “I won’t accept anything but your apology for your crass statement.”

“Well, too bad, I’ve mouthed off to false gods, Presidents, all-powerful Ascended Ancients, Daniel, and Carter, who blew up a sun. You don’t even rate a mention,” Jack stated without taking his eyes off of his plate as he still poked at the meat-looking thing. “Besides, you are on a prison ship. Not exactly the royal palace.”

Crichton piped up, “You really mouthed off to the President?”

Jack turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised, “Yeah, I was peeved he chose Kinsey as a running mate. He fixed that though.” He took his plate to a table and started to eat. “So, how exactly did you get all the way out here without a Stargate?” he asked Crichton.

Crichton sighed, “It started out as a test flight. I was orbiting around the Earth then hurled into a wormhole across the galaxy into the middle of a prison escape. I accidently helped the prison escape work and now the Peacekeepers want me for helping the escape. These guys were wrongly imprisoned, so they stuck around.”

“A wormhole, huh,” Jack said dryly.

“Yeah, I know that astrophysics has not proven that wormholes exist, but one really did take me from Earth to the middle of the galaxy. See a wormhole is just a term that explains…” Crichton began to explain.

Jack stopped him, “Whoa, I get it. Apple, worm, hole through the middle. Really smart people have tried to explain wormhole physics to me. People a lot smarter than you. I get it. Let it go. Besides, I’ve stepped through more than my fair share of wormholes in my day. In fact, I hope to step through one more to get home. Besides, I always figured it had more to do with magnets than holes.”

“They have nothing to do with magnets,” Crichton stated angrily.

“Any who, I brought some stuff back with me from that site the Andari were so worked up about. Take a look,” Jack said as he brought out an Ancient tablet. It was active and he set it down on the table and scrolled through several of the screens while the others on the crew looked on. All the text was in Ancient, but the Moya crew was curious.

Aeryn was fascinated. She reached out to pick the table up and it shut down. “It died,” she said.

“Yeah, that is why they wanted me. I can activate the tech,” Jack said.

Crichton nodded and took the tablet from Aeryn to put it back on the table only to have it switch back on again, “Whoa.”

“And apparently you can too,” Jack said with a grin.

With Crichton activating the tablet, the rest of the crew wanted to try it out. But only Crichton could activate it. “Looks like it is just us Tau’ri humans,” Jack said. He leaned back at a table. Crichton and Aeryn joined him.

“Don’t you mean Earth humans?” Crichton asked. Tau’ri was the same term that the Andari and the Bounty Hunter had used.

Jack gave him a considering look, “It means the same thing. Earth is the ‘First World’ or Tau’ri in goa’uld. Remember that I said, humans are a dime a dozen. Well, a race called the goa’uld would take humans from Earth and transplant them to other worlds. They used them as slaves and had them worship them as gods. Earth rebelled against these false gods and buried the Stargate. They would still raid Earth, but by ship. On these other worlds, they had a legend about the First World, the Tau’ri. That is how we were known.”

“These other humans know about Earth?” Aeryn asked.

“They do now. Especially after Ra bit the big one. Us little óle humans killed the head false god. Hell, there were only like eight of us then, including Daniel. Led their slaves to revolt after just one contact,” Jack said proudly.

“Us?” Aeryn asked pointedly.

“Yeah, I led that mission. Daniel and I killed Ra. Didn’t know that the Stargate led anywhere else at the time. Now we know that it goes to other galaxies. Met a lot of mighty fine people along the way,” Jack said as he reminisced. “But I never the Sebacians, well except Aris Boch. But he apparently doesn’t claim to belong to the race any longer.”

“Was he the Bounty Hunter we saw at the Port?” Crichton asked.

“Yeah, real pain in the Mitka,” Jack replied. “Apparently, he usually avoids Sebacian territories. They don’t really like him for some reason.”

“Contamination,” Aeryn stated quietly.

“What?” Jack asked

“Contamination. The Sebacians despise all those Sebacians they deem to be contaminated by other races. I am considered contaminated. I assume that your Bounty Hunter is as well,” Aeryn stated with little feeling showing.

“Wow, what pricks,” Jack stated with feeling. Finally, he shook his head. “Well, if you folks will just swing by Earth on your way to ‘where ever’, I’ll get out of your hair as quick as you please. We were about two weeks by hyperspace from Andari.”

“Um, what?” Crichton said.

“Two weeks out of your way to take me home. Then you can get back to what you were doing,” Jack continued.

“What is hyperspace?” Aeryn asked.

“Oh fer cryin’ out loud,” Jack stated. “Hyperspace is how you travel faster than light. I don’t know the science. Ask Thor. When you travel from star system to star system how do you travel?”

Aeryn took a calculated look and then began, “We usually travel at near the speed of light. It takes time. That is why we need supplies. Moya has a dedicated Pilot that has good navigational control, but once we go into the Forbidden Zone there are dangers. We are safer from the Peacekeepers, but at risk of others, raiders mostly. When we are desperate, we can use the Starburst. It is not controlled, but it sounds like it goes faster than light for a period of time.”

Jack took on a calculating look. “Alright, so we are on a ship with some FTL abilities but no FTL navigation and excellent Sub Light abilities and navigation.” He considered his options in-depth. “Tell me more about the Forbidden Zone, Known Space, and Uncharted Territories is it?”

Aeryn responded to the command presence Jack conveyed, unconsciously, “Known Space is all the charted and patrolled space within the existing Empires. The Forbidden Zone is the buffer zone around Known Space to keep the evil out of Known Space. The Uncharted Territories are the areas no yet charted or known. Usually around the Forbidden Zone.”

“Evil?” Jack asked.

Aeryn winced, “An old Sebacian Legend that describes an ancient evil that tried to control the Sebacian people. The Sebacians revolted and drove the evil to the edge of the galaxy.”

“Alright, then it is a given that Known Space is NOT where we want to be. Especially since neither of you has seen a Stargate or knows what one looks like,” Jack stated.

“Hey,” Crichton started, “Maybe that’s where we need to start. You have given us names, but can you draw one? Describe it in detail?”

“Good point. Got some paper?” Jack asked.

Crichton corralled some paper and a pencil for Jack. Jack started to sketch out the Stargate complete with chevrons.

“Okay, we called it a Stargate. It is also called a Chappa’ai, a Heaven’s Gate, a Portal, a Doorway to Heaven, the Pathway of the Gods, and on one memorable planet the Doorway to Hell,” Jack finished his drawing and handed it to Crichton and Aeryn.

“Well, it still doesn’t look familiar to me,” Crichton said sadly.

Aeryn was silent. She just stared at the picture. The words ‘Doorway to Hell’ rang in her head. “I know why there are none in Known Space.”

Crichton turned to look at her in shock, “Really? You’ve seen them?”

“Me personally, no. But I have been taught to look for them.” She sighed, “The Sebacians call them the Hellmouth. The Sebacian people have systematically destroyed every Stargate in Known Space and every one they encounter in the Forbidden Zone or the Uncharted Territories.”

“Why would they do that?” Jack asked.

Aeryn grimaced, “Because we are taught that the Hellmouths allow an ancient evil to pour its army of demons onto a planet’s surface. The Peacekeepers were originally founded to combat this ancient evil. That is why the Forbidden Zone was created. Young Peacekeepers are taught to avoid contamination by the ancient evil and that once contaminated, death is a blessing.”

“Well, I think I know exactly what your ‘ancient evil’ is and you can rest easy. They are basically extinct, or nearly. The ‘contamination’ is in-fact a parasitic organism known as a goa’uld. I call them snakes. The Tok’ra have perfected a way to extract them from the ‘host’ so the host remains alive and well. I myself have been a host twice. Not that I would recommend it.”

“Besides, your ancient evil is really just over dress arrogance with high tech toys. Regardless, that puts Earth in the Forbidden Zone. If Moya can head that way, we will either find Earth or a Stargate,” Jack reasoned.

“Host?” Aeryn asked.

“Like a sock puppet, with you as the sock. Not fun. Besides, according to Aris Boch, Sebacians can’t be taken as hosts. Pissed the goa’uld off. Killed a lot of people on his planet. That was how I met him the first time. Introduced him to the Tok’ra,” Jack replied off-hand.

“The Uncharted Territories sounds like our best bet for finding Earth then. Based on what you have said, the ancient evil raided Earth until recently,” Aeryn stated, regaining her composure.

“Yup, until we killed them all off,” Jack replied. “Your people have got to stop with the serious isolationist propaganda stick. There are bigger enemies to deal with. The Ori for one.”

“Who are they?” Aeryn asked.

“Oh, they take the whole false god thing to a whole new level. And they are invading from another galaxy to settle a score with the Alterans who died out or ascended over 10,000 years ago. Talk about holding a grudge,” Jack shook his head.

Crichton looked out of his depth, “I’ll just let Pilot know that we are going through the Forbidden Zone to the Uncharted Territories. And to look for this,” he held up the sketch of the Stargate.

Jack waved him off and went back to chat with Aeryn.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	8. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moya is in the Forbidden Zone looking for a Stargate.

Chapter 8 – A Chance Encounter

When Jack had talked to Pilot, they had agreed to plot a course through the Forbidden Zone to the Uncharted Territories that would take them to the outer rim of the galaxy. Jack did not know exactly where on the rim Earth was located, but it was on the outside edge of the Milky Way. Getting away from the center of the galaxy would only bring them closer to Earth or a Stargate.

Of course, several weeks into a very boring space trip made Jack really wish for hyperdrive. Every few days, Moya would orbit around a likely planet and pick up water and what supplies they could find. Native civilizations were few and far between. Food was also scarce. But the crew on the Moya had a pretty good system for testing potential foods for toxicity.

Moya had just started to slow down as it approached another star system when the internal alarm went off.

“Pilot, what’s wrong?” Crichton asked alarmed.

“We are receiving a transmission. A ship is rapidly approaching and it is telling us to prepare to be boarded. Raiders,” Pilot stated through the comm link.

“Arm up everyone,” Aeryn stated. “Rygel, make yourself scarce. Zhaan stay out of the way.” She led Crichton, Jack, D’Argo, and Chiana to the weapons storage locker. “They will likely come through the ship bay. Pilot, do we know how large the ship is?”

Pilot’s voice came over their comm links, “It is an unknown vessel. It could carry at least two dozen personnel.”

“I’ll stay in the bay and get behind them,” Jack said taking two pistols and dialing up the stun feature to kill.

“I’ll hold the door to the rest of Moya,” Aeryn stated. “The rest of you move around and take them out as quickly as possible.”

When the ship came into the docking bay, Jack was surprised to see that it was a tel’tak. He maneuvered his position to ensure that he could see all who exited the ship, but they could not see him.

The Jaffa left the ship with staff their weapons charged. They saw the Moya crew and turned to face them, giving Jack their back.

“Surrender immediately,” the lead Jaffa demanded.

Jack shot him in the back of the head. He took out two more before he had to duck behind the tel’tak. “Not likely. I can see Bocce dropped you like a hot potato. Should have joined the Free Jaffa like the real winners.”

“Who dares?” one of the Jaffa yelled while firing his staff. He was hit in the leg and fell over.

Jack shot him in the arm, and he dropped his staff. He was now the last Jaffa remaining. Jack finally came out of cover. “O’Neill,” the Jaffa gasped.

“I dare. You really should have joined the Free Jaffa. Now you just get to die. Even your false god is likely dead. Que sera, sera,” Jack shot the Jaffa point blank in the head.

Next, he turned and entered the tel’tak, pistols ready. A few minutes later, he came out grinning.

“Okay, kids, we now have a hyperdrive and a map to all the Stargates,” he turned to Aeryn. “Do you think you can make a copy of the navigation charts for Pilot. I’m sure that would make his job MUCH easier.”

Aeryn was stunned. “I think so. I just have to look at the tech,” she replied.

D’Argo approached, “You seemed to know these people.”

“Sort of,” Jack replied. “The Jaffa were genetically modified from human stock by the goa’uld. They were enslaved as a warrior race. When we met them, I convinced Teal’c to change sides. He has made it his goal to free his people from the goa’uld. They created the Free Jaffa Nation.”

Chiana leaned down, “Why are their heads marked?”

Jack glanced down to see the mark of Ba’al on the forehead of the Jaffa, “It is the mark of their service to their goa’uld ‘god’. In this case, Ba’al. Or as I like to call him, Bocce Ball. Teal’c always referred to those marks as slave marks.”

Aeryn came back out of the tel’tak. “I just need a few things and I can copy the star charts,” she stated with certainty.

“Excellent. Work out what you need with Pilot. As for the rest of you, who wants to go with me and who wants to stay with Moya?” Jack asked.

“I think it is something we all need to consider. We should retire to the dining hall after cleaning up the dead,” D’Argo stated.

“Good point. Clean-up will be easy. Take their weapons. Now stand back,” Jack had picked up a zat while he waited. Then he shot the body three times and it disintegrated. Then he turned to the next and the next.

D’Argo stood back shocked.

Jack shrugged, “One to stun, two to kill, three to disintegrate. Works through their armor, but not on the shielded ones.” D’Argo just nodded.

Jack finished cleaning up the tel’tak and loading some supplies and bedding. He made sure that the staff weapons and a few zats were included in the weapons and the water tanks were full.

Then he went to the dining hall where the others were located. He saw Rygel and couldn’t help himself, “Hey flying frog, I got a ship. No princess though. You’ll just have to wait for your kiss.”

“Humph, good riddance,” Rygel stated off hand.

Jack glanced around and made sure that Zhaan and Chiana knew about his offer to leave if they wanted to go as well. Crichton and Aeryn had not returned from the data transfer yet. D’Argo finally came in next.

“I have considered your offer, Jack. I must decline,” D’Argo said solemnly.

Jack gave him a sad smile, “It’s alright. I am glad you considered it. Your help so far has been greatly appreciated. Thanks.” Jack gave him a Jaffa salute and a head bow.

D’Argo considered it an honorable reply and returned his own regal nod.

Chiana had apparently been waiting for D’Argo to make a decision. She came forward and quietly said that she was going to stay with D’Argo. D’Argo smiled at her as Jack thanked her.

Zhaan was more regal in her refusal, but stated simply that she was needed here.

Rygel said he wouldn’t go anywhere near Jack by choice.

Which left Crichton and Aeryn, who had all eyes on them as soon as they entered the dining hall.

“What?” Crichton asked. “Do I have something on my face?”

Aeryn laughed.

“No, they just all want to know if you have decided to go with me when I leave on the tel’tak,” Jack stated.

“Oh,” Crichton said. “Obviously, I am. My whole thing has been to get home to Earth from the start. Aeryn?”

“I…I think I will go with you,” Aeryn said slowly. She sighed, “There is nothing left in the Peacekeepers for me. I want to be with you, John.”

Crichton smiled widely, “Really?”

She smiled back, “Yes.”

Jack gave them a private moment before he interrupted, “Excellent. Kids, go get your stuff and put it on the ship. Leave enough weapons for D’Argo and Chiana. Don’t forget bedding. Jaffa smell.”

With that he turned and headed for the tel’tak to start the next part of his adventure.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	9. Finding A Stargate – S.O.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Crichton, and Aeryn use the captured tel'tak to find a Stargate.

Chapter 9 – Finding A Stargate – S.O.S.

Jack, Aeryn, and Crichton all take their leave of the Moya crew and departed using the tel’tak. The nearest Stargate was only a few systems away. No more than ten minutes by hyperdrive jump. Jack pointed out that Moya would have taken the same trip easily, but it would have taken her several weeks.

As they traveled, Jack spent the time pointing out how easy it was to fly the tel’tak. Crichton explored the navigational side of the view screen as they made their way to the planet with a Stargate. All too soon, they arrived at the planet and came in towards the Stargate.

As they passed over the Stargate, Jack noted that eight Jaffa seemed to be guarding the Stargate. He told the others to arm up, but because of the problems with the Ori, they might not attack. He flew a short distance away from the Stargate before landing, to provide some cover, just in case.

The Jaffa had seen the tel’tak and were approaching it cautiously.

Jack armed up with a couple of zats and went to the door and exited.

“Stay hidden until we know how this will play out,” Jack said to Aeryn and Crichton.

“Understood,” Aeryn nodded. She took a staff weapon and headed to high ground behind the tel’tak. Crichton just nodded and stayed behind the tel’tak with a zat.

Jack slowly approached the edge of the tel’tak, “Hey, guys,” he called around the edge of the tel’tak just before he showed his face.

“Kree,” yelled the leader of the group. “You will surrender you vessel now.”

Jack peeked out from behind the tel’tak, “Not gonna’ happen. Why are you guys attacking innocent folks who want to use the gate? Why aren’t you fighting with the Free Jaffa?”

“The Free Jaffa are falling to the new false gods. We will not be enslaved again,” the leader responded and then fired on Jack’s position. Several more volleys of staff blasts were fired as well.

“Damn cowards,” Jack swore under his breath. He turned to Crichton, “Crichton, go around back and see what you can hit.” Then he looked up the hill and shouted, “Sun, take ‘em out.”

Before long, Aeryn was firing at the Jaffa and had scored direct hits on two. Crichton was able to hit two more with the zat before he had to take cover in some rocks. With their forces split, the Jaffa had a hard time concentrating on Jack’s position and he was able to take out three with the zat before taking a staff blast in the shoulder. Aeryn took out the last Jaffa as he tried to finish of Jack when he was hit.

The whole fire fight lasted no more than a minute. Jack rolled up to his feet and zatted each Jaffa three times after disarming them.

“Crichton, collect the weapons.” He was cradling his injured arm as he stared at the Stargate for a few minutes. Then he headed back to the tel’tak. He came back with a jury-rigged radio. “Alright, kids, let’s go call Earth.”

Jack walked slowly over to where the Stargate was located. He was getting tired and his injured shoulder was really bothering him. He paused by the DHD for a minute to regain his strength. Then he examined the symbols and found the unique one for the planet they were on. Then he dialed Earth and pressed the dome.

The Stargate began to rotate and lock each chevron in place. Finally, the seventh symbol locked and the Stargate ‘kawooshed’. “That just never gets old.” He told the other two.

Crichton was fascinated by the Stargate. “It really is a stable wormhole?” he asked.

“Yup,” Jack replied off-handed, his focus on the radio. He began to tap out a code. ‘Bip-Bip-Bip---Beep-Beep-Beep---Bip-Bip-Bip’ then he paused for a count of five and repeated it again, then again.

Crichton had allowed his attention to wander back to Jack, “Did you just send and SOS?”

“I did,” Jack replied. “This radio only transmits a break and static. No voice.”

The Stargate shut down leaving just the empty ring.

“Wait, I thought we were going to go through?” Crichton asked in confusion.

Jack shook his head. “No way. We know how to protect our Stargate from unwanted visitors. If we just walked through, we would splat on the iris and they would be none the wiser.”

“Iris?” Aeryn asked.

“Yes, shield that keeps material from forming on the other side of the wormhole. Since wormholes are one way, the micrometer space is not enough to form matter. Hence, splat. It was a very effective shield from the goa’uld and is effective against the Ori ground troops. They can still come by ship, but that takes resources.” Jack was tired and his fatigue was starting to show.

“How long until they respond?” Aeryn asked, her concern for him showing.

“Depends. A few minutes, a few hours,” Jack replied, waving his good arm.

“Then you should get some rest,” Aeryn stated with authority. “John, bring the ship closer.”

“Okay, if it takes more than a few minutes. I could rest my shoulder a bit,” Jack replied. He really was exhausted.

By the time Crichton had repositioned the tel’tak closer to the Stargate, Earth had still not responded. Jack cautioned Aeryn and Crichton that more Jaffa may be around and to seal the tel’tak until Earth contacted them.

Aeryn helped Jack settle back into his cot in the storage area of the tel’tak. She gathered supplies and began to clean the wound. Jack passed out when it was halfway clean. She quickly cleaned out the rest of the wound to avoid doing it while he was awake.

Crichton was startled when the Stargate burst to life with an active wormhole.

“Aeryn, they are contacting us,” Crichton called back to the cargo area.

“Go talk to them, John. Jack has passed out from the pain. I am going to finish cleaning this wound,” Aeryn’s voice drifted forward to the flight deck.

“Got’cha,” he replied.

Crichton took a zat and immediately went out to the active wormhole. He was surprised to see that it had disgorged a mobile robot. The robot trundled forward a bit and Crichton finally noticed the camera sweeping around the area and stopping on him.

“This is General Landry of the SGC. Are you the one who contacted us?” a disembodied voice asked him.

“I’m John Crichton. I’m actually not the guy who called you, Jack did. But he was hurt. Aeryn is cleaning his wound and he sort of passed out,” Crichton rambled. “We were waiting for you to call us back because the radio we have doesn’t really work. That’s why Jack sent the code,” he gestured back to the tel’tak. “We weren’t sure if it was going to take hours, so Aeryn went ahead and started cleaning the wound. Sorry about that.”

“Alright. Stand by,” the voice said.

A few minutes passed while Crichton waited in silence, fidgeting. Finally, the voice came back on, “Looks like you need some medical assistance. Head to the Tok’ra Homeworld. It is three days by tel’tak. We’ll have a team meet you there. SGC, out.”

The red light faded on the camera and the wormhole blinked out. Crichton felt bereft. He had been so close to going home. He sighed and trudged back to the tel’tak.

Crichton entered just in time to hear Jack grumble at Aeryn to just leave it alone. “I’m back.

“Thank goodness,” Aeryn said with a sigh.

“So, where are they?” Jack asked, looking around.

“Um, who?” Crichton asked back.

“The team the SGC sent to verify who we are?”

“Oh,” Crichton looked down, “They didn’t send anyone, just a robot. They told us to go to the ‘Tok’ra Homeworld’ and it is three days from here. What is a Tok’ra?”

“Oh fer crying out loud,” Jack grumbled as he stood up and walked to the navigational chair. “That is the Tok’ra Homeworld. And it is three days from here. Crap.” He looked back at Crichton, “They really only sent a MALP?” Jack set the navigational computer to take them to the Tok’ra Homeworld and then changed seats to the pilot seat.

“The robot? Yeah,” Crichton replied.

“They know I hate the damn Tok’ra why would they send us there? Of all the stupid damn things to do. Did you tell them that I sent the damn message?” Jack asked as he distractedly raised the tel’tak and started it on its course.

“Yeah, I said Jack sent the message, not me,” Crichton said.

“Just Jack.” Jack replied. “Damn. They thought it was a trap. Of all the mother loving…” His voice faded. “Fine. Tok’ra it is.”

As Jack flew the tel’tak, Crichton and Aeryn had noticed beads of sweat forming on his brow. Finally, Aeryn had enough and demanded that he lay down and rest his shoulder. He only agreed if they would wake him for a shift to fly the tel’tak. They agreed and he went to lay down. Crichton check on him a few minutes later to see that he had again passed out from the pain.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	10. The Tok’ra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tel'tak arrives at the Tok'ra Homeworld.

Chapter 10 – The Tok’ra

The first day of their flight to the Tok’ra Homeworld, Jack was able to fly the tel’tak for his whole eight-hour shift. The second day of their flight, Jack’s shoulder had become infected and his fever had him only semi-lucid during his usual shift. Aeryn and Crichton decided to spit his shift between them and let him rest. He was still eating and drinking water, at least. On the third day of their flight, about halfway through the day, Jack lost his lucidity. His fever had reached high enough that Crichton and Aeryn were using damp cloths to try and bring it down.

“John, try to get some rest. When we get there you will have to carry him,” Aeryn said in a calming voice. “I can fly and land us.”

“O…okay,” Crichton said uncertainly. He had never been very good with the ill. Injured, yes. But ill, not so much.

Aeryn was surprised at how easy it was to fly the tel’tak. There were very little commands needed to understand the controls and the ship practically flew itself. As she approached the targeted planet, she noticed a sprawling complex not too far from one of the feared Hellmouths. Stargate, Jack called them. I need to change my thinking.

The planet was a desert planet. It wasn’t too warm for her. She should be alright as long as she didn’t stay out in the heat too long. She braced herself. Her new life awaited.

She landed the small ship in an open field not too far from some of the complex buildings. She waited long enough to see some people, Sebacian, or human, leave the building and approach the ship.

“John, we are about to receive company,” Aeryn called out.

“Alright,” Crichton called back followed by a grunt. He appeared in the cargo bay doorway with Jack on his shoulder, “Jack could really stand to lose some weight.”

She gave him a weak smile and headed for the exit. The outside heat blasted her, but it wasn’t as bad as she guessed.

“For what reason have you come to the Tok’ra?” asked the first one to approach them.

John stepped forward, “We were told to come here by Earth. Jack needs help.”

“The Tau’ri have been our allies for many years.” The man stepped forward to get a good look at the injured Jack. “Delek, get a stretcher. It’s General O’Neill. Hurry.” Another man standing in the back ran back to the complex.

“General?” Crichton asked with eyes wide open.

“I am Malek. Come this way,” the first man stated as he led them back towards the complex.

Aeryn almost froze in place as she first heard the dual tone voice. Her fear clawed at her from her childhood. But she knew Jack and Jack didn’t consider these Tok’ra to be the ancient evil of her people. She moved with Crichton and was certain that she would not leave either man alone with these people.

The man named Delek returned with a floating bed, “Place him on here. We will transport him to a room for treatment.”

Crichton gently placed Jack down on the bed. The ugly staff blast was now visible to all. “That looks like a staff blast. Infected.” Delek raised a tool to his brow and nodded. “High temperature, systemic infection, but not too bad.”

“Lead on, Delek,” Malek said. “I will notify the Tau’ri that they have arrived.” He turned and left. The others dispersed.

Delek grabbed an edge of the bed and led it towards the building, through a door, and down a hall into a room. Once there, the pulled out a small round device and held it over Jack’s shoulder. It started to glow and hum.

As they both watched, the flesh beneath the device began to smooth out and turn from an angry burn to scarred flesh. Finally, Delek moved the device over to Jack’s body and then finally up to his head. The device then shut down. Delek slumped in fatigue.

“It is done. He is now in a healing sleep,” Delek stated. “I must rest myself.” Delek nodded to both of them and then left them alone in the room with Jack.

Aeryn immediately felt his forehead. It was now cool to the touch, “His fever was gone.”

Crichton went over to a sink and wet a wash cloth. Then he started cleaning the wound. Underneath was healed skin. “Wow. That is frelling amazing,” Crichton stated. “These people are frelling amazing. Wonder why Jack doesn’t like them? And when is he a frelling General?”

Aeryn kept her own counsel about the nature of the Tok’ra. They shared too many similarities to the legends of the Sebacian ancient evil for her to dismiss out right. But the ancient evil would not heal for any reason, nor would it have allies. Jack had said that the ancient evil was extinct or nearly so.

Therefore, these must not be the ancient evil.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	11. SG-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 arrives on the Tok'ra Homeworld.

Chapter 11 – SG-1

“Where is he?” a female voice rang out from the hallway.

Crichton and Aeryn looked up in time to see the doors swung open with force as a small group of people marched into the room. At their head was a tall blonde woman with piercing blue eyes. She marched up to the table and took in Jack as he slept. She dropped a hand to his head and rand her hand over his grey hair, before she sighed.

“And just where the hell have you been, sir?” she said quietly, almost to herself.

Delek appeared behind her. “He is in a healing sleep. These two came with him,” Delek stated quietly before gesturing to Crichton and Aeryn.

The woman’s eyes snapped up and took in the two of them, “And who are you?”

“I’m John Crichton and this is Aeryn Sun,” Crichton said for them both.

The woman nodded, “LtCol Sam Carter,” then she pointed out each of the other team members with her, “LtCol Cam Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal’c, and Vala MalDoran.”

“Nice to meet you,” Crichton said with a half-smile. Aeryn just nodded.

“How did you meet the General?” LtCol Carter asked.

“Jack?” Crichton asked, at her nod he continued. “We, ah, went to rescue him and he, ah, jumped us.”

Daniel snorted, “Sounds like Jack.”

“He’s really a General?” Crichton asked.

“Indeed,” Teal’c stated.

Daniel sighed, “Jack,” he said quietly going over to his friend. “It’s my thing to die and Sam’s thing to get kidnapped.”

“Daniel Jackson, O’Neill has stayed true to form and incurred only serious harm upon his person,” Teal’c stated.

“True, he didn’t actually die, just nearly died,” Sam continued.

“So, if Dr. Jackson is the one who dies and Sam is the one who gets kidnapped, what is Teal’c’s thing?” Cam asked.

Sam smiled, “Altered mental states.”

“And my thing?” Cam asked hopefully.

“You lose your pants,” Daniel and Sam said at exactly the same time.

“I was so hoping that was not my thing,” Cam said sadly.

“Don’t look at me, I have the whole ‘space pirate’ thing going against me…or is that for me? I can never tell?” Vala said to Cam.

Crichton noticed that LtCol Carter was staring at him. “You said your name was John Crichton. Commander John Crichton died in orbit above Earth a few years ago. You look a lot like him.”

Crichton sighed. He wasn’t sure how to handle coming back from the dead. “I actually am him. My orbiter was sucked into a wormhole in orbit above Earth and I was thrown into the center of the galaxy.”

“Really. Do you have any readings on the conditions needed to cause the creation of the wormhole? Can you recreate it? I would love to look at your research and …”

“Carter! I am trying to sleep. Can you please keep the technobabble to a dull roar?” Jack’s voice interrupted her.

“General!” Sam replied with a huge grin. “It’s good to see you, sir.”

“It’s good to be seen,” Jack replied. He slowly sat up and then worked his injured arm and tested the new scars. “Well, that saves some time. Delek, have you let these folks know that I am who I say I am and all that jazz?”

Delek turned to SG-1, “It is General O’Neill, including the Asgard marker on his DNA.”

“Happy?” Jack asked SG-1. They nodded their reply. “Excellent, let’s move out campers.” He hopped down off the floating bed. “Delek, Malek, thank you for your hospitality.” Then he marched out the door and just assumed that the others were following.

Once outside, Jack headed off for the tel’tak.

“Uh, Jack, the Stargate is this way?” Daniel said none to subtlety.

“I know, Daniel,” Jack replied with snark. “But I came all this way with souvenirs. I was on vacation, you know. Not leaving without them.”

“Souvenirs. Like a Hulu dash doll?” Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Daniel, the Hulu dash doll is all the rage at the center of the galaxy. People just can’t wait to put them on their space ships,” Jack quipped. At this point, they had reached the tel’tak and Jack stormed inside.

When the others had ventured inside, Jack had a large bag draped over one shoulder and then started pointing out piles of staff weapons and zats. “Start loading up, kids. I’m sure Hank could use extras.” He turned to Crichton and Aeryn, take everything you want with you on Earth. I doubt we are coming back.”

They both nodded and loaded up with their personal gear.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG


	12. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally makes it home again.

Chapter 12 – Home Again

Once more at the Stargate, this time with a SG Team. Jack sighed in contentment. “Daniel, dial it up.”

With some maneuvering of the extra staff weapons he carried; Daniel was able to finally dial the Stargate. After it kawooshed, Daniel send the iris code. “We’re good,” he told the team before he picked up the extra staff weapons again.

“Finally,” Jack said and started forward and disappeared into the wormhole.

Crichton and Aeryn followed Jack, next went Malek and SG-1 with their awkward burdens of extra weapons.

“Hey, Lucy, I’m home,” Jack announced to the Gate room.

“Welcome back, General. You have no idea how ‘happy’ I am to see you,” General Landy said with huge grin.

“This wouldn’t be a Presidential-sized happiness would it? Because, I can leave again,” Jack asked.

Hank laughed out loud, “No, more of an IOC-sized happiness.”

“Oh lord, can you send me to Atlantis?” Jack asked.

“You are not allowed off of Earth, remember?” Hank chuckled.

“It’s not my fault the rest of the galaxy didn’t get the memo,” Jack said as he stomped off towards medical.

“Malek, come on up to the briefing room. SG-1, you know the drill. Where did all these weapons come from?” Hank asked.

Sam smiled, “General O’Neill picked them up on the way. He figured you could use a few extras.”

“That I can,” Hank then noticed the two-extra people, “And you folks?”

“John Crichton and Aeryn Sun, General. I think I talked to you through that robot thing a few days ago,” Crichton said. “We traveled with Jack.”

“Sir, Commander Crichton was lost via wormhole a few years ago above Earth’s orbit. In essence, he is returning home,” Sam added.

“And you, Ma’am,” Hank asked Aeryn.

“I have nowhere else to go. I just want to be with John,” Aeryn said quietly. She was hoping they could understand her. She knew they didn’t have translation nanites.

“Very well,” Hank said. “SG-1 take them through medical and we will debrief when General O’Neill is done.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

SG-1 went through medical quickly. Aeryn, Crichton, and Jack took much longer. Teal’c stayed with Crichton and Aeryn as Jack was processed through additional numerous tests. Aeryn had a hard time waiting. She was dwelling on the Tok’ra and her fear of the Sebacian ancient evil.

“Aeryn Sun, you hold anxiety,” Teal’c stated.

Aeryn glanced up at the Jaffa. Her only experience with Jaffa so far had not been good and most of that in battle. She narrowed her eyes, “What of it?”

“It does not serve you as a warrior.” Teal’c said.

“No, it does not. But I have no enemy to attack,” she sighed in frustration.

Teal’c tipped his head, “From where does this anxiety come from?”

“My people have a legend about an ancient evil that tried to enslave them. They rebelled against the evil. But they always had to be on guard against the evil returning.” She looked at Teal’c, “The Tok’ra embody all the traits that my people have been watching out for in the ancient evil. But just by their actions, I know that the Tok’ra are not that evil.”

Teal’c nodded, “The Jaffa have an old forbidden tale. It tells the Jaffa about the first warriors. The warriors who were the chosen warriors of the false gods before the Jaffa came to be. The false gods created the warriors and gave them strength, speed, and long life, but the warriors were greedy and turned on their false gods. So, the false gods then created the Jaffa and honored them for their loyalty by entrusting them with the young of the false gods.”

“Created?” Aeryn asked.

“Indeed, the Jaffa have been genetically manipulated by the goa’uld to carry their young. Without a prim’tah, the Jaffa would die. It was a way to control the warrior class. A way that we have since found a way around, thanks to our Tau’ri allies,” Teal’c stated nobly with a nod.

“That story is true,” Malek stated from the doorway.

Aeryn tensed up automatically in the presence of the Tok’ra.

“The goa’uld used humans and manipulated them to create better warriors. But the warriors turned on the goa’uld and drove them out. The goa’uld were not willing to admit they made a mistake, so they did it again. But this time, they put in a control. Immunity. If the warriors decided to wander off, they died. A Jaffa cannot become a host,” Malek wandered into the room. “Are you almost done?”

“Yes,” Aeryn replied, curtly. “Jack is the only one still having tests done.”

“And he is done, now,” Jack stated glaring at Dr Lam. “Conference room? Lead on.”

Once they had all gathered in the Conference Room, Jack sighed in contentment. “Finally.”

“Alright, Jack. Tell us about your little trip,” Hank started.

“Well, I was minding my own business, fishing, ON VACATION. When Aris Boch showed up. Totally did not match the décor for Minnesota. Apparently, I am a popular guy. Some group of Archeologists, yes Daniel, Archeologists, found a cool dig site and couldn’t make anything work,” Jack started.

“I knew that I would get the blame somehow,” Daniel said with a sigh.

“I’m not blaming you, Daniel. Just your whole species. Anyway, at the time we were kind of busy with Anubis. Shekmet was running for her life and ran across these archeologists. She asked for sanctuary. She would tell them why they couldn’t get anything to work if they hid her from Anubis. Of course, they denied her. She got pissed and told them that only us Tau’ri humans could activate the ruins. Fast forward to Boch. They meet and contract him to get them a Tau’ri human.” Jack turned skeptical eye to the whole table, “Keep in mind that this race had NEVER heard of humans or Tau’ri. And I thought we were famous. Anyway, Boch goes and gets me. These folks take me to… get this… an Ancient Outpost.”

“Really,” Sam’s eyes just lit up.

“Yup,” Jack said as he continued. “I played like I was scared and the place was cursed. Then they put me in the chair after I told them it would make me a zombie. Oh, almost forgot about the mind leaches.”

“Um, mind leaches?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah, you remember those nasty nanites that Ma’chello used?” Jack asked.

Daniel flinched, “God, how could I forget?”

“Yeah, apparently, without a Stargate, they use translation nanites instead. They look just like Ma’chello’s leaches.” Jack gave a shake. “So, I got those in my head now. You can’t swear at me in any language, Daniel.” Jack gave him a funny smile. “Next, I sang to them while I waited for the drones to warm up,” Jack continued.

“Sang? But if they could understand the words?” Daniel asked, confused.

“Please, Daniel. Give me some credit. Come Together by The Beatles is enough to drive the nicest alien crazy,” Jack said easily.

“Indeed,” Teal’c seconded. He had heard this song many times as O’Neill played it and it made absolutely no sense.

Sam just started to laugh. “That is almost cruel, sir.”

“What part?” Jack asked.

“Toe jam football,” Sam replied.

“I see your point. Anyway, used the drones to blow up the Outpost. Packed a few things up and got ‘rescued’ by Crichton, Aeryn, and a crew mate of theirs, D’Argo. From then on, it was a matter of finding a Stargate and making contact,” Jack concluded. “Oh, I got souvenirs.” He reached down to the big bag that he had been carrying around since the tel’tak.

First, he pulled out a large object wrapped in a cloth. “Hank, I got this for you. You look like a man who could always do with an extra ZPM.” He unwrapped the cloth and deposited the ZPM in-front of Hank.

“Daniel, I know you are a fan of history. So I copied all the archives to these memory crystals for you. Unfortunately, they are in Ancient, so you and Teal’c have to share.” He deposited a handful of memory crystals in-front of Daniel.

“Carter, Mitchell, and Ms. MalDoran, I have an assortment of Ancient Artifacts and Doohickeys. Ms. MalDoran,” Jack said after he had dumped the rest of the stuff of the table. Jack had grabbed a cube off the top. “I know that you cannot activate this one, but it actually has no technical use. I want you to have this one for yourself because it is pretty.” The cube made lights and sounds and Vala was appropriately appreciative. Vala took the cube and it shut off.

“How did you get injured, Jack?” Hank asked.

Jack waved it away, “When we found a Stargate and some Jaffa had decided desertion was their best option in the fight against the Ori. They wanted to steal our tel’tak. We refused. They got upset. They lost.” Jack shrugged.

“These ha’shak no longer trouble the galaxy?” Teal’c asked.

“Of course not, T. Where do you think I got all the weapons?” Jack asked.

Teal’c nodded in pleasure.

“So, Carter, I got another science geek for you to break in. Mitchell, Teal’c, Sun can give you both a few new moves.” Jack sighed, “I believe I have to go back to my dungeon in DC.” Jack gave a regretful deep sigh.

“Of course, Jack,” Hank said with a chuckle. “Don’t forget to call the President.”

Jack stood up and slowly made his way to the door, “Why do I have to call him? He is the busy one. I can never get through…” his voice could be heard griping down the hallway.

END

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes:   
> Soundtrack  
> -Come Together by The Beatles
> 
> Farscape Notes:   
> Forbidden zone – The area of galaxy that surrounds the Peacekeeper territories and other known empires. It is meant to be a buffer for these nations in order to contain the goa’uld threat in the uncharted territories.   
> Known space – Peacekeeper territories and other allied empires near the center of the galaxy.  
> Uncharted territories – Any planets that fall outside of the Forbidden zone. Often in goa’uld space. Earth is located on the far side of the galaxy in the forbidden zone.  
> Hellmouth – Sebacian name for Stargate –The Stargate system is completely unknown in Peacekeeper territory and generally the Ancient’s didn’t seed planets with a Stargate if sentient life was developing independently there.   
> Sebacians – Humans with altered DNA. Originally altered by the goa’uld to serve as warriors, they rebelled and successfully contained the System Lords in the Forbidden territories. Jaffa were altered next with the immune system defect in order to prevent a similar revolt.  
> Peacekeeper paranoia about being contaminated by aliens stems directly from their experiences with goa’uld taking Sebacian hosts. Control to prevent goa’uld infiltration into known space.  
> Peacekeepers were hired by allied empires in order to combat the goa’uld threat but over time, they expanded their mandate to their current regime of galactic dominance. The goa’uld disappeared into history as the Peacekeepers expanded their dominance in space.
> 
> Work Title: Jackscape  
> Summary: General Jack is feeling a bit left out of all the action, so the universe conspires to send him on his own adventure that leads to a new understanding of the Milky Way galaxy. Farscape Crossover.  
> Rating: Teen and Up (T or PG-13)  
> Archive Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Fandom: Stargate SG-1: Season 10, Farscape: Season 2   
> Spoilers: Stargate SG-1: 1005 Uninvited   
> Relationship Categories: F/M  
> Pairing: Aeryn Sun/John Crichton Samantha ‘Sam’ Carter/Jack O’Neill  
> Characters: Jack O’Neill, Aris Boch, John Crichton, Aeryn Sun, Ka D’Argo, Pilot, Samantha ‘Sam’ Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal’c, Dominar Rygel XVI, Chiana, Pa’u Zutoh Zahaan Hank Landry, Carolyn Lam, Malek, Delek, Cameron Mitchell, Vala MalDoran,  
> Additional Tags: Kidnapping, Adventure, Crossover, Action, Violence (Minor), Language (Mild), Humor, Angst


End file.
